Life is more than just dreams
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A modern Thundercats AU. Genderbent Lion-o.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Claudius and Leona Roarson were expecting their first baby. Leona was really looking forward to it. As was her husband. The baby was a girl. They were really happy about it. Then on a warm summer day in July their daughter was born. She was a little beauty. "She's perfect," Claudius said.

"I know," Leona said.

"I don't want those boys coming anywhere near her." Claudius said.

"Oh Claudius," Leona said.

"Let's name her Lionia," Claudius said.

"That is such a beautiful name," Leona said.

They took Lionia home. "Look at this Lionia this is where you are going to grow up," Leona said as she was giving Lionia a bottle.

That night Lionia was fussing Leona was going to check on her but she saw Claudius in the rocking chair with Lionia in his arms. It was such a precious sight. She was in awe of what a good father Claudius was being.

Lionia was growing up she was starting to walk. Claudius held out his arms as Lionia toddled towards him. Luckily she made to him before falling. She continued to grow. Now she was going to start school.

She got into her comfortable jumper and was ready to go. She was a little scared her mother was dropping her off. "Bye sweetie have great first day." Leona said.

"Don't go!" Lionia said.

"It's okay everything will be fine," Leona said.

Lionia sat at her seat and met someone who would be her best friend. "I'm Pumyra." Pumyra said.

"I'm Lionia," Lionia said.

They began to play together. School was over soon and Lionia ran to her mother.

Things began to change. She was now in fifth grade and it was her first time wearing a bra. "Mom this feels weird." Lionia said.

"Don't worry you'll get use to it," Leona said. "Now it's time for a little talk," she said. Then explained to Lionia how her body would be going through changes. Lionia listened to her mother.

Lionia went to middle school two years later. She entered the school. A girl bumped into her. "Watch it scrub!" the girl said.

"Sorry," Lionia said.

"Boy these new kids are tiny like babies," the girl said leaving.

"Good grief," Lionia said. She saw Pumyra said. "Hey Pumyra," she said.

They were relieved to have every class together. They turned and saw two kids making out. "Where are we the young and restless middle school?" Lionia asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Pumyra asked.

"I heard it when flipping through the channels on TV." Lionia answered.

There were many kids there that were out of control. "This place is not school it's a zoo," Pumyra said shaking her head.

It was embarrassing and annoying. Lionia came home from school. "This day was crazy," Lionia said.

"What do you mean?" Claudius asked.

"Everyone looked older than me and on said I was like a baby because I was smaller than her and she called me a scrub. I saw two kids making out and several kids throwing things and causing trouble." Lionia said.

"Sweetie middle school isn't easy but I'm telling you it will get better.' Leona said.

"Thanks," Lionia said.

Today Lionia was a little embarrassed at school. Her mother came and gave her a new pair of pants. "Don't worry about it sweetie," Leona said.

"Thanks mom," Lionia said.

Middle school turned to High school. "Wow this is a big school," Lionia said.

"Yes and you are going to be a ninth grader or a freshman. Now it's time for back to school shopping," Leona said.

"Yes come on Lionia," Claudius said.

Lionia was shopping for school clothes in the junior department for the first time. Claudius showed her something. "Dad that looks like it's for six year old," Lionia said.

"But you'll look so cute," Claudius said.

"Claudius she's going to be fifteen I told you several times since she was six let her pick out her own clothes." Leona said.

"I'm sorry I just thought it would be nice for her to wear this," Claudius said.

"It's okay dad," Lionia said.

Lionia picked out some very pretty clothes for high school. Claudius thought she looked grown up.

Claudius was sitting outside. "Hey dad," Lionia said.

"Hey sweetie," Claudius said. "I'm sorry about what happened at the store." he said.

"It's okay but why were you acting like that?" Lionia asked.

"I guess just a part of me wants to hang on to the little girl you used to be,' Claudius said.

"I'll always be your little girl dad no matter how old I get." Lionia said.

The two of them hugged. Lionia was going to the dance with a boy and she ran home crying. Her parents found her in her room. "Guys are the worst." she said.

"I know," Claudius said giving her a hug.

Things got better. Lionia was now a senior. She was going to graduate soon. "You look so beautiful," her mother said.

"Thanks mom," Lionia said.

"You've made me proud today," Claudius said.

Lionia walked down the stage and got her diploma. Then all of the students threw their caps in the air.

Soon Lionia began looking for colleges.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lionia was packing to go to college. Thundera University. It was real fine school. She was going to study hard and become a teacher. She was looking forward to college. She was all packed up. She hugged her parents good bye.

She was heading for college and she was excited and nervous.

Once at the college she was looking forward to learning. She took her stuff to her dorm. "Okay that's everything," Lionia said.

"Hey Lionia I can hardly believe we're roommates," Pumyra said.

"Neither can I," Lionia said.

They started to go to class. Lionia was doing very well in her classes. One day while she was walking outside while listening to music she bumped into someone. 'Oh I'm sorry," she said. Then she saw him.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he said.

"I'm Lionia," Lionia said.

"I'm Leon," Leon said.

"Nice to meet you," Lionia said.

"Want to get a coffee?" Leon asked.

"Sure," Lionia said.

They got the coffee and began to date.

"Hi mom, things are going great here I'm going out with this really nice guy," Lionia said.

"What guy?" Claudius asked after grabbing the phone from Leona said.

"His name is Leon, he's year and half older but in the same year of class as me," Lionia said.

"I don't like this," Claudius said.

"I don't worry about it," Leona told Lionia after taking the phone back.

"Thanks mom," Lionia said.

Lionia brought Leon to Thanksgiving to meet her family. Claudius saw Leon was a great guy. He decided to talk to him. "I'm sorry if I came across a little angry after all you are dating my little girl, but I can see you two really love each other. So I hope your romance continues grow and I hope you are the one my daughter will marry." Claudius said.

"I appreciate that Mr. Roarson," Leon said.

"Please call me Claudius," Claudius said.

"Okay then," Leon said.

Lionia met Leon's parents they could see she was a nice girl. "You are truly a pretty young lady." Leon's mother said.

"Thank you," Lionia said.

Summer time came and both Lionia's and Leon's family decided to vacation together. They were going on tropical cruise. Lionia got a new bathing suite for the occasion. "There we go," Lionia said laying at the pool.

"This is nice," Claudius said.

Leon saw some guys making goo goo eyes at Lionia and they started to flirt with her. "Can you stop bothering me I'm with my boyfriend." Lionia said.

"I don't see him around," one of the guys said.

"He's right behind you," Lionia said.

The boys looked behind them and saw Leon. "You call him a boyfriend?" the boys asked.

"Yes and he's great," Lionia said getting up to join Leon.

The boys sighed in defeat and left.

"Don't be mad it's you I love," Lionia said kissing him.

"I love you too," Leon said.

Leon and Lionia's relationship continued to grow. Finally on the third year anniversary of the day they dated Leon proposed and Lionia said yes.

Lionia told her parents the good news. "Mom, dad Leon and I are getting married!" Lionia said.

"That's great sweet heart," Leona said.

"Yes that is wonderful news." Claudius said.

Lionia and Leon began planning the wedding the day after graduation day they got married.

Then found a nice house in Thundera. There was an elementary school where Lionia was going to be a third grade teacher and where Leon was going to be a guidance councilor. They were looking forward to their new lives together.


End file.
